hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Najara, Marat |Setting = Venitia, Italia |In-Universe Date = Year 3 |Production # = V0613 |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = R.J. Stewart |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Paul Lynch |Order in Series = 76 of 134 |Order in Season = 8 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 201 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Locked Up and Tied Down" |Next Episode in Series = "Past Imperfect" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Darkness Rising" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Sisters" |title cap image = }} Xena and Gabrielle meet a women warrior, Najara, a "crusader", who forces sinners and warlords into the way of the light. Gabrielle takes a fond likeness to her, as she discovers that they both want to open a Hospice and fight for good. Xena is not completely sure that Najara is as good as she makes out to be, but she realises that Gabrielle is more safe staying with Najara, which leaves her with the choice of leaving Gabrielle in order to prevent her vison from coming true. Summary While traveling through Phoenicia, Xena and Gabrielle are attacked by soldiers led by Najara, a radiant young woman. In the midst of the battle, Najara suddenly stops fighting and stares up at the sky, smiling serenely. Xena is shocked when the woman falls to her knees and begs Xena and Gabrielle for forgiveness. Najara's men had mistaken them for slave traders, but Najara's Jinn, the benevolent spirits that speak to her, told her that Xena and Gabrielle fight for the good. Najara is a servant of the Light and she spends her life battling the Darkness. Currently, she is on the way to free slaves in the village of Zoras and Xena decides to join her on the mission. Gabrielle and Najara strike up an instant friendship. Najara is attracted to Gabrielle's innocence and Gabrielle likes Najara's love of nature and beauty. Gabrielle also wonders if the Light that Najara preaches about might help fill the void in her life she has felt ever since her evil daughter was born. In Zoras, Najara and Xena defeat the traders. The people are extremely grateful to Najara, the beautiful savior. That night, Xena recalls the vision Alti showed her of Gabrielle and her dying on crosses. After observing how happy Gabrielle is with Najara, Xena plots a way to prevent the future she has seen. As Najara and her forces, along with Gabrielle, free more slaves, Xena will split off and capture Marat, the leader of the slave traders. When this is completed, Xena will not return and Najara will recruit Gabrielle for her planned hospice. When Xena captures Marat, however, he tells her that Najara executes prisoners without a trial if they fail to accept her beliefs. Xena rides off to confront Najara and learns that Marat told the truth. Xena attempts to ride off with Gabrielle, but Najara tries to stop her. Gabrielle has turned to the Light and Najara does not want the dark side of Xena to taint her. Najara and Xena fight and Xena is defeated. Gabrielle throws herself on top of Xena to prevent Najara from killing her. When Xena awakens, Gabrielle wants to leave, but Xena says they must stop Najara because she enjoys killing too much. Using Gabrielle as bait, Xena lures Najara into a cavern and defeats her, and it is now Najara's life for which Gabrielle pleads. Xena turns the slave traders and Najara over to the proper authorities, leaving Najara still smiling peacefully. Najara tells Gabrielle she can believe what she wants to believe about her and she should be happy. She tells Xena she didn't tell Gabrielle about the vision. As they leave, Najara quietly offers Gabrielle forgiveness. Disclaimer Xena's Best Chewing Tooth was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes *'Shooting Dates': July 27th to August 6th (9 Day shoot). *The original ending to this episode had Xena and Gabrielle leaving Najara tied in the desert to avoid another situation like the one with Callisto, in "Return of Callisto". *Najara's uniform and the episode's title are a reference to the Crusades of the Middle Ages, when the invading Europeans would massacre civilians of other faiths, believing they were on a holy pilgrimage to purge evil from places sacred to them. *In both the opening and the scene near to the end of the episode, Xena fights Najara with the music that is usually played whenever Xena fought Callisto. Key Events *This episode marks the reemergence of "The Way", becoming a key theme in , starting with the episodes set in India. *This episode marks the first appearance of Najara. *This is one of the few episodes which shows another character catch an arrow, besides Xena or the gods. *Xena mentions that they were in Phoenicia, which means that this episode is not set in Greece. Other *'Chakram Count': 1 #To disarm one of Marat's raiders. Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Kathryn Morris as Najara *Roy Snow as Dach *David Te Rare as Marat References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Najara *Marat *Bonacar Gods Places *Phoenicia *Kuta Lake *Tyre (Mentioned) *Revo Falls (Mentioned) *Crete (Mentioned) Other *Argo *Xena's Vision *The Djinn Season Navigation de:Najara, Botin des Lichts Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 4 episodes